


Caught in Evil's Web

by Kahlan_Amnell



Series: Bring to Life Everything That You Fear [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: #fugitiveverse AU, M/M, ask box fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid finds himself at the mercy of the last two people he would've expected. Based on a Twitter RP alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in Evil's Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquazephyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquazephyrus/gifts).



“Well, look at what we got here,” came a taunting voice from somewhere to Reid’s left and behind him.

Another, familiar voice, using a tone that he had never heard the man use came from opposite the first man. “Caught the twerp snooping around. He’s too nosy for his own good,” the second man sneered, toeing Reid in his side. “Wake up, you fuckwad. I know you’re faking. Don’t make me kick you. Actually,  _do_ —I’ll enjoy it immensely.”

Reid cracked open his eyes, and inhaled sharply. His ears weren’t deceiving him after all. But the man’s appearance was drastically different than what was the norm. Even if the demeanour wasn’t so drastically different, the man’s gauntness, his beard, and the scar that ran from his left temple to the right corner of his mouth, bisecting his eyebrow and nose with its path, spoke of a past that was quite different than the one Reid was aware of.

Still, he wasn’t sure if it was all an elaborate prank, or even a sick and twisted joke. When he found his voice again, he winced as it cracked on the one word. “Hotch?”

The man who looked like Aaron Hotchner, but was not _his_  Aaron Hotchner, sneered. He shot back a snarky reply, “Last time I checked.”

The owner of the other voice spoke up again, dripping with disdain. “Congratulations, your eyesight still works.”

Reid struggled against the ropes that had him restrained in order to roll over and view the other man. When he finally succeeded, he gasped then spluttered out, “You! It can’t be! You’re supposed to be dead!”

“Does it look like I’m dead? I’m upset that you think such terrible thoughts about me.”

“Ignore him, George. Or better yet, let’s make him pay for his insolent mouth,” the Hotchner with the nasty scar said sardonically, cracking the knuckles of his hands with glee. “There’s plenty of ways to have fun with this one.”

Licking his lips, Foyet gave Reid’s prone form a cursory glance, and then threw him a wink. “Don’t worry, pal. It won’t hurt much—for us. Can’t say the same for you, though.”

His partner then gave a hearty guffaw, which sent chills down Reid’s spine.


End file.
